


I want… for Christmas

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift, Love, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Romantico, Sentimentale, Snowing - Freeform, famiglia, kiss, natale, regali, romantc, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: A Natale diventa tutto più magico.Tutto cambia, a partire dai colori delle luci, l’aria più fredda, i regali sotto l’albero, le felpe più larghe o le corse per comprare gli ultimi regali.Anche Storybrooke si prepara per la grande festa.Una mini raccolta di Flashfic.#1_ The Perfect Gift (Snowing)#2_ Un cucciolo per Natale (Captain Swan)#3_ Ascolta il tuo cuore (Outlaw Queen)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. The Perfect Gift (Snowing)

 

_[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Arrivò il giorno di Natale e Mary Margaret e David si trovavano ancora a letto, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Era così bello vederli dormire con la serenità sui loro volti, avvolti dall’amore che l’uno provava per l’altro.  
David si alzò di primo mattino e, dopo aver dato il latte al piccolo Neal, preparò la colazione alla moglie.  
Mary Marget fu svegliata da un profumo dolce che conosceva bene, dall’odore del caffè appena fatto e dal bacio del vero amore.  
Ci mise un po’ ad aprire gli occhi, volle gustarsi quel momento solo per qualche altro minuto ancora, ma quando una mano paffuta che sapeva di latte le accarezzò il viso non resistette più.  
Ebbene, si ritrovò così a guardare, con occhi persi e innamorati, i due uomini più importanti della sua vita.  
Lui le avvicinò il vassoio con la colazione mentre teneva in braccio il piccolo e lei alzandosi si avvicinò al suo viso per rubargli un bacio. E un altro. E un altro ancora.  
L’armonia tra i due sembrava essere tornata, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che avevano affrontato: adesso, meritavano di passare un Natale tranquillo.  
Prima che tutta la famiglia piombasse a casa loro, Mary Margaret allungò il braccio, aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne estrasse un piccolo sacchetto.  
David la guardò con sguardo meravigliato poiché si era promessi che per quell’anno non si sarebbero fatti nessun regalo, dal momento che il vero regalo lo avevano già ricevuto quando l’uno aveva incrociato la strada dell’altro.  
E così, a sua discolpa, anche lui prese una piccola scatolina dalla tasca della giacca e gliela mise davanti.  
Si ritrovarono a ridere all’unisono; quando scartarono entrambi i pacchetti, capirono che si conoscevano troppo bene per rimanere meravigliati davvero di qualcosa.  
“ _You found me”_ lesse con voce melodiosa e incantata lei, accarezzando delicatamente la collanina con il ciondolo di un cuore e una chiave.  
_“I will always find you”_ a sua volta gli rispose lui.  
Era la scritta presente su due anelli, uniti l’uno all’altro e facente parte della collana che teneva in mano.  
Ci fu un semplice scambio di sguardi nei quali era racchiuso tutto ciò che si erano sempre promessi e che continuavo a promettersi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ed eccomi qui con una nuova storia su ONCE e sui miei adorati Snowing, dire che mi mancano è poco.  
Questa è la mia terza coppia preferita e, ancora una volta mi ha fatto versare lacrime, sorrisi, grida, esultazioni ho fatto di tutto, ma non mi stancherò mai di vedelri e innamorarmi di nuovo di loro.  
Questa storia è un momento di piena dolcezza, di quotidionità dei nostri due genitori, persone che hanno speranza e che in prima persona hanno vissuto, che vivono, che hanno lottato e che lottano pe ril vero amore. Se penso al vero amore mi vengono in mente loro, le persone al quale tutto ciò è legato.  
Questa storia si collega esattamente alla 6 stagione, ovviamente prima che sia Snow che Charming subiscono l'incatesimo del sonno di Evil Queen, che in questo momento credetemi ha tutto il mio odio.  
Volevo che per loro fosse un Natale magico, che avessero un momento per loro e quindi ho deciso di ritargliargli questo spazio e in quanto hai regali... Beh, ho solo cercato un'idea carina.  
Le collane sono queste, vi lascio le immagini sotto e in quanto alle scritte.... Non potevo non mettere le loro frasi, dove tutto è iniziato e dove ogni cosa ha prese senso, ancor prima che c'è l'avesse.  
Collana di lui: <http://i68.tinypic.com/dvdj8.jpg>  
Collana di lei: [http://i67.tinypic.com/2egfgd2.jpg ](http://i67.tinypic.com/2egfgd2.jpg)  
Spero che la storia vi piaccia, io sicuramente ho amato scriverla, mi sono divertita nel vivere con loro questo momento di pura magia romantica, innamorandomi di nuovo di loro.  
Ringrazio tutti voi che la leggerete, cho avrà voglia di commentare e mia cugina che ha continuato a leggere, a darmi consigli e a non credermi pazza per tutte le idee che le ho detto.  
Buona lettura  
Claire  
 


	2. Un cucciolo per Natale (Captain Swan)

  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  

  
  
  
  
  
 

In quel giorno freddo e piovoso, Killian entrò in casa spazzando via le gocce di rugiada dai capelli mentre Emma rimaneva a guardarlo divertita.  
Era strano quanto i due si imbarazzassero ancora per quei momenti di quotidianità che vivevano insieme, così come lo era il fatto che non smettevano di guardarsi con occhi di chi poteva perdersi da un momento all’altro.  
Lui le prese la mano, la attirò a sé e la strinse, un attimo dopo alzò gli occhi sul suo volto e fu in quel momento che sulle sue labbra comparve un sorriso.  
Sapeva cosa significava quello sguardo, cosa voleva che facesse ed era consapevole che era stata lei l’artefice.  
Non ci pensò a lungo, lasciò che lo cingesse con le sue braccia, sfiorò il naso contro il suo mento e poco dopo lo baciò.  
Fu un bacio passionale e lungo, molto lungo.  
Così quando si staccarono, rimasero entrambi senza fiato e incontrando l’uno gli occhi dell’altro non poterono non ridere.  
Avevano fatto tanti passi avanti, ma il più grande era stato quello di concedersi di essere felice e di vivere quell’amore che non credevano di meritare.  
Emma si staccò da lui, andò in cucina e tornò stringendo la mano, in un pugno chiuso, appoggiandola quindi sul suo cuore.  
Killian fu affascinato da tutto quel mistero e quando vide spuntare una piccola chiave legata a un portachiavi a forma di nave beh… capì che era arrivato il grande momento.  
Quello sarebbe stato il Natale più bello di sempre.  
Passavano quasi tutto il tempo insieme ed erano di più le notti in cui lui si fermava a dormire da lei, di quante ne passasse a casa.  
I suoi occhi si trasformarono in due stelle luminose e sembrò quasi che stesse per piangere, ma l’espressione di Emma ne tolse qualsiasi dubbio, anche se non si sarebbe potuto dire lo stesso di lei.  
Preso dal momento Killian estrasse - dalla sua giacca- con l’uncino un collare rosso che fece penzolare davanti alla faccia della compagna che rimase sbigottita.  
Non capiva a cosa le servisse e non voleva assolutamente pensare a quale perversione avesse in mente, ma capitava spesso che lei lo sottovalutasse.  
«Hope… vieni qua piccola» disse lui fischiettando dolcemente, fino a quando un bellissimo cucciolo di labrador non comparve dalla porta d’ingresso e andò ad accucciarsi al suo fianco.  
Ancora una volta si ritrovava senza parole, a guardare l’uomo che amava regalarle proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Non si erano mai fatti delle promesse perché sapevano che non sarebbero servite: tutto quello che le parole non dicevano, lo dimostravano i fatti. E questi ultimi affermavano che ci sarebbero stati sempre l’uno per l’altro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:   
Rieccomi =D e... stavolta mi presento con la mia OTP.  
Io amo tre coppie principali della serie, perchè poi ci sono stati molti personaggi di passaggio o che si sono visti per una stagione, ma le mie tre ship sono gli Regina&Robin, Snow&Charming di cui pubblicherò una storia nel prossimo capito e ora... Hook&Emma... la mia OTP.  
Diciamo che questa storia mi è venuta un pò per caso, anche se alcuni dettagli me li ha dati mia sorella scoprendo insieme a me idee originali e straordinarie.  
Questa storia è semplice, ma ho voluto racchiudere tutto ciò che amo di loro, il sorriso e gli sguardi che si scambiano, i piccoli gesti, i dubbi e quell'amore che stanno iniziando a scoprire insieme. Li ho amati sin dalla prima scena insieme, quando ancora non sapevano che fosse stati una coppia, ma non ho avuto dubbi, cioè.... non poteva non essere così.  
Spero di essere riuscita a mantenere i caratteri dei personaggi come nella serie, più che altro perchè ci tengo non mi piace alterare tanto i personaggi perchè li amo così per come sono e quindi ci ho messo un bel pò per far sì che questo avvenisse.  
Devo anche dire che scrivere di loro è stato come scrivere a occhi chiusi, era il mio cuore a dettare le parole e la mano eseguiva.  
Il mio augurio e che possa piacervi, che vi ha fatto ridere un pò e che vi ha emozionato, tanto come è stato per me scriverla.  
Ovviamente ringrazio tutti, ogni persona che passa come lettore silenzioso, chi si ferma a recensire e mia cugina che nonostante i miei scleri continua a sostenermi.  
Claire.


	3. Ascolta il tuo cuore (Outlaw Queen)

 

_[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

Era stanca, tuttavia l’impegno con Emma la tenne lontana da casa ancora per molto.  
Varcò la soglia solo a tarda sera e sussultò quando, entrando in soggiorno, si accorse che Robin aveva fatto mettere un tiro a segno vicino al camino: mancò poco che una freccia la colpisse prima di centrare l’obiettivo.  
Non sarebbe successo, così quando poggiò lo sguardo sul suo uomo ogni cosa sembrò cambiare.  
La giornata terribile che ebbe svanì, la stanchezza passò e lasciò il posto a un grande desiderio di essere stretta tra le sue braccia.  
Lui lo notò, le lanciò uno sguardo che la mandò in fiamme e, con gambe tremanti, si diresse verso il divano per versarsi un bicchiere di vino rosso.  
Continuava a osservarlo mentre centrava l’obiettivo, freccia dopo freccia, nonostante spesso si distraeva a guardarla con occhi innamorati.  
Regina sembrò sovrappensiero e preoccupata dato che il bicchiere restò a mezza d’aria.  
Capì a cosa stava pensando e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farle sparire ogni brutto pensiero.  
«Penso che nessuno abbia il diritto di biasimarti» provò lui e, a quelle parole, Regina si girò e fece un lieve sorriso.  
«Lo so, è difficile lasciarsi andare e pensare anche solo per un momento a divertirsi. Ma il più delle volte è quello di cui si ha bisogno. A volte è proprio davanti a te… devi solo volerlo vedere» continuò Robin, ma dietro al suo sguardo meraviglioso c’era ancora un velo di tristezza e malinconia.  
«Vieni qui» la esortò lui; posò il bicchiere di vino appena in tempo, prima che lui gli mettesse il suo arco fra le mani.  
Ebbero un momento in cui i loro sguardi s’incontrarono provando ciò che non riuscivano a nascondere, magari non erano ancora pronti ad ammetterlo, ma sapevano che quello che c’era tra di loro era amore, vero amore.  
Regina iniziò a tendere l’arco ma alzò troppo il gomito, così con mano delicata lui la sistemò nel modo in cui doveva essere e poi molto lentamente la sfiorò fino ad appoggiare la mano sulla sua.  
«Quand’è che lascio andare?» chiese con un filo di voce lei, emozionata e allo stesso tempo troppo rigida per la vicinanza del suo corpo.  
Robin si avvicinò ancora di più a lei e mentre guardava le loro mani unite l’una sull’altra, lei sentì una fitta, come se qualcosa d’invisibile l’avesse raggiunta e colpita.  
«Dipende dal tuo cuore, ascoltalo: tra un battito e l'altro... quello è il momento» sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio Robin.  
Poggiò quindi una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra al livello della sua mano aiutandola a sostenere l’arco in equilibrio.  
Calò il silenzio, non si sentiva altro se non due cuori battere all’unisono.  
E quando Regina sentì che aveva finalmente trovato ciò che cercava, scoccò la freccia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:   
Buona sera a tutti =D  
Eccomi qui a pubblicare altre storie.  
Sapete, ho iniziato questa serie da poco, l'ho finito in breve tempo e adesso non riesco a farne a meno. Ho tante idee, ma dato che siamo nel periodo natalizio do la priorirtà ad esse perchè a Natale si è più buoni, più felice e poi con l'amore in giro ogni cosa è più bella.  
La storia non viene collegata a un momento preciso perchè non c'è nessuna puntata natalizia, ma ovviamente ci sono piccoli dettagli che non sfuggono.  
Ho pensato di lasciare infatti particolari come Emma e Regina amiche, Regina che è buona e che prova ad essere felice e e ad amare quell'uomo che pensa di non meritare.  
Io amo gli Outlaw Queen e... scrivere di loro è stato bellissimo, soprattutto dato che Robin al momento è morto, anche se io spero che non lo sia per molto.  
Volevo anche fare una piccola precisazione, la scena che ho descritto è stata presa dalla puntata di Smallville 9x13 di Chloe e Oliver, ho sempre amato questa scena e quando qualche giorno fa mi ci sono imbattuta e ho pensato così che facesse a caso loro.  
Quindi.... Beh, spero che vi piaccia e che vi ha lasciato un pò di dolcezza...  
Grazie a chi la leggerà, chi la commenterà e chi mi sostiene anche da lontano come la mia cara cuginetta ^_^  
Buona lettura  
Claire.

 


End file.
